


Proof of Existence

by nerdybloomers



Series: 120 Drabble Challenge [6]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, I write far more mopey junk than anyone will ever read, Post-GW, this one's actually a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdybloomers/pseuds/nerdybloomers
Summary: In this grand old estate, most things are taken care of by hired help. Une likes to care for the garden herself, when she can.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #18: Proof of Existence
> 
> Link to my drabble challenge over on my old dA: http://shibaayame.deviantart.com/art/120-Drabble-Challenge-250678524

In this grand old estate, most things are taken care of by hired help. Une likes to care for the garden herself, when she can.

She enjoys the sun beating down on her from above, the dirt under her fingernails, the tension in her wrist when she prunes too long without taking a break. The environment reminds her that she is alive.

The last time anyone saw her fall back into her old self was when a new landscaper tried to trim back the rosebushes out of season. She paid for the hospital bills, of course, after coming around again. Broken arms heal.

Broken hearts heal slower.

So the word gets around that unless Une is away doing Preventer work, nobody touches the rosebushes. The staff becomes comfortable around her once again, but new hires still hear the cautionary tale. She can feel their eyes on her when she walks by with pruning shears. Whispers travel quickly in the mansion, and the staff is all aware when she is gardening. They make themselves scarce, just as much for her benefit as theirs.

She lops off the fading blooms one by one, catching them with her free hand before they fall to the soil. The breeze catches her hair and brushes it off her shoulder, and she absentmindedly tucks it behind her ear.

She has plenty of proof that Treize was on this earth - if the estate itself wasn’t indication enough - but the roses continue to hold special meaning.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think Une woke up from the coma with full control of her merged personalities. I think she had to go through some sort of lengthy process, maybe even some therapy, before reaching the level of control that we see in EW. I wanted to at least raise attention about one personality winning out over the other, especially when she's stressed.


End file.
